Temple
by miimaicellf
Summary: He always warned her to stay away because those were his orders - Tell the priestess to stop interfering. Of course, Hinata never listened. This time, however, his visit is a little different.


**Hi again. Yes, I know I'm taking forever to update my stories but I promise you guys I am working on it. Well, at least on The Longest Night. I've been rereading For Lack of Creativity and I'm thinking of rewriting it. The first chapter especially is embarrassing to look at and yet nobody's told me anything. You guys are so kind. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters****.**

* * *

The times were tough. There had been many raids and a bloody war loomed on the horizon, so it was no surprise that people visited the temple often. Though she was happy that many people had become more inclined to religion, she wished that there wasn't a need for a war for people to realize this. The temple was her home, her sanctuary. She would be up at dawn, carefully and lovingly tending to it. A small garden was out back full of the lush vegetables she had tirelessly cared for. The cool breeze blew in through the windows bringing with it the sweet scent of the peaches growing on the tree near the gate and airing out the old temple.

She didn't need to turn around to know he was here, making no sound or giving any other indication to alert her to his presence, his timing was always just so. No matter how she took her time or hurried through her duties after all the followers had left; he would always arrive as soon as she was done cleaning the altar. It was almost a routine she abided by. She couldn't understand how someone such as he, involved in the grisly raids and strange kidnappings as he was, could enter a holy place as if nothing was wrong. Wasn't he bothered by his crimes? Maybe his conscious was silent, if he even had one.

Kabuto stepped calmly just inside the doorway. Putting a candle down she said, as she did every time, "No weapons in the temple," and as always she heard him remove the sword from his sash and place it against the wall. Hinata knew he had many more hidden weapons but said nothing. He remained were he was waiting for her to turn. She knew he was waiting for her to face him. For what reason, though, she didn't have the faintest idea but she turned around anyways. He smiled at her, walking coolly towards her until he stood in front of her. It almost made her angry enough to ask him to leave but, of course, she never did.

It never failed to surprise her how composed and almost calmly he proceeded and it was usually about the same thing. "Stay away from-" "What? Has your master ordered you to threaten me again?" She was beyoned surprised this time, however, as he stepped closer and laid one hand at her waist while the other busied itself with a lock of her hair. Hinata stood her ground nonetheless, forcing her hands to unclench and looked him directly in the eyes. No doubt their plan would cause many people to be hurt or killed. There was no way she was just going to sit back and let that happen. If he told her to stay away from the location of their next raid then she would make sure to be there. While she wouldn't be able to stop them at least she could minimize the casualties.

"It is true that Lord Orochimaru has grown tired of your interference, priestess, but…he has not issued this warning." he pulled her closer, the fingers on his left hand dug a little into her waist sending a shiver through her body. Noticing this, Kabuto smirked as he leaned down further and whispered, "For your own safety, priestess, mind your own business." his breath ghosted across her skin. Before she had a chance to reply, he gently brushed his lips against hers and released her. Graving his sword and placing it back on his sash, Kabuto left as quietly as he had arrived.

**

* * *

**

**Not a KabutoxHinata fan? Well, I'm not so huge on that pairing either but at least it has Hinata in it. You can just pretend she ran after him and stabbed him or something if it makes you happy. Based on a drawing I posted on deviantart. Go to my profile to find the link. **

**As always, please review. XD **


End file.
